Leather
by Silent-OverKill
Summary: "I'm as tough as leather but somehow you make me feel like glass." Mainly Stalia. Teen Wolf AU. Stiles is a womanizer but one girl won't fall for his boyish charms.


Sunlight glowed through the open blinds stretching across the entire room. The entirely quit room. Stiles stretched his arms as a yawn forced his mouth open. He ran a hand through his hair while glancing down at the sleeping naked figure that clung to his side.

Stiles smiled as she began to stir in her sleep. She turned onto her back freeing Stiles from her grasp and a smile found it's way to her face. Her voluminous eyelashes fluttered open.

Green eyes landed on him and red curls bounced as she climbed over Stiles to kiss him.

"Mmmm. Morning." He smiled at her.

"Morning to you too." She hugged his body while her head fell onto his chest. "What a night." She spoke in a blissfull tone.

"Mhm." He hummed.

"How many times did I..."

"I think three... maybe four." Stiles smiled.

"Wow.. you're just so... wow."

"Thanks."

Four thuds pulled the two into reality.

It sounded like someone was kicking the front door.

"Lydia, come on babe open up." A voice called from outside the apartment.

A gasp escaped Lydia's lips. "It's Jackson." She looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"My boyfriend." She said.

"Oh." Stiles sighed. "Well are you gonna let him in?"

"Are you insane?" She looked mortified. "We're lying in my bed naked after a night of rough sex. That doesn't exactly scream gay besties does it." She quirped.

"I've got somewhere to be anyway." He sighed out of bordem.

They climbed out of bed and Lydia headed straight for the bathroom. She wrapped a robe around herself and messed around with her hair trying to make it look less rough and tangled than it was.

Lydia returned to her room with a bottle of air freshener finding Stiles fully dressed. He stood at the now open window shrugging on his leather jacket. Looking over his shoulder Stiles gave a toothy smirk before climbing out. Lydia ran over after him looking out of the fith story window but saw no sign of Stiles. She sighed dreamily and began to spray the air freshener before heading toward the apartment door.

"Why do you look like that?" Were Jackson's first words.

"Rough sleep." She retorted.

.. ..

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked himself out loud.

"Did you try calling him again?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, for the fifth time. Still no answer."

"And you're sure he knows that it's tonight?"

"He'll be here." Scott nodded. "I'm sure."

The sound of an engine roaring startled them both. A yellow Mustang Boss 429 pulled to a stop in front of the two. A thick black stripe stretched down the middle of the car. Black rims, a black spoiler, and tinted windows complimented the paint job.

"Is that him?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, that's Stiles." Scott nodded.

"Hey." Stiles stepped out of the car.

"What took you so long?" Scott scolded him.

Stiles pulled in a deep breath. "A redhead in Santa Fe." He released it.

"That's like a twelve hour drive from here."

"Well yeah, unless you're me." Stiles flashed his signature 'it feels great to be me' grin.

Scott punched his shoulder. "It's always a girl."

"Scotty, I genuinely have a problem. I need help, okay." He feigned compassion.

"I don't doubt it. This is Kira." Scott gestured to his Japanese-American counterpart.

"Hi." Kira held out a hand.

"Hi." Stiles gave her his best smile and shook her hand. "You guys ready?"

"Of course. We were waiting for you." Scott said.

... ...

"Hey, that car is fucking insane!" A random party goer yelled to Stiles as he, Scott, and Kira arrived at the party.

"Thanks, don't touch it." Stiles yelled back.

The party was massive. People spilled out into the street making it hard for cars to get through. The house seemed to vibrate along with the music, which could be heard throughout the block. They could see the lights before they even got close to the house.

"Who's party is this again?" Stiles asked.

"It's..." Scott looked at Kira who only gave a shrug. "someone from school I guess." Scott shrugged too.

"You don't know who's party this is?" Stiles asked slightly loud.

"Is that a problem?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Of course not." Stiles shrugged.

"Then stop whining."

The music magnified when they stepped inside, becoming so loud they couldn't hear anything else. They could feel the bass vibrating through their bodies. Or maybe it was the voluminous number of people stomping around on the dance floor.

Stiles' eyes scanned across the place, searching for tonight's conquest. Someone who'll put out, who won't bother him tomorrow about dates and labels. Someone he could 'hit and quit'.

His eyes landed on a few targets of opportunity. But he didn't strike right away. He waited, watched, waded the threat, (or so he likes to put it). He watched their body language, what they did, how they did it. Until a hole openned up in the crowd of dancing intoxication.

It was almost as if there was a spotlight on her and everyone else stood in a shadow. Lightning struck Stiles' body everytime she moved. Her curves made his toes curl. Shoulder length brown hair, a miniskirt, biker boots, and a leather jacket. She was gorgeous and he just had to have her. Just for tonight of course.

"Who's that?" He leaned over toward Scott and Kira who he soon found had been long gone. "Fine, I'll find out myself." Stiles walked toward her.

She had her hands toward the ceiling, spinning in circles. Her hair bounced as she threw head from side to side. The floor thudded as she jumped with the beat. In a second she felt a body press against her from behind and her face split into a grin. She turned around and took a step back.

"Hi, I'm Stiles." He gave her his signature grin.

"Who?" She asked not siezing her movements for even a second.

"Stiles." He said louder.

"Stiles?" She asked. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Let's not talk about my name."

"You didn't come over here to talk, did you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe not." She said bluntly.

"Which one would you prefer?" He asked.

"I prefer for you to shut up."

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"Stop talking and dance."

"Copy that." He said happily.

Stiles' hands found her waist and hers found his hair. Their bodies moved together like they were made that way. Like they were made for each other and no one else. Her hands ran down his neck and then his body. His found her ass and began to squeeze ever so lightly. She caught his hands and slid them back up to her waist.

"Easy tiger." She purred in his ear proceeding to make him want her more.

Stiles smiled closing his eyes and they kept dancing on and on.

... ...

By the time Stiles openned his eyes most of the people who had been dancing were gone. About sixty-five percent of the parties population were now AWOL. Now that they could actually see the house the place was a mess, but that was of no importance to them.

The girl finally stopped her movements and took a step back away from Stiles.

"See ya." She grinned and walked away.

"Wait." He called after her.

"What?" She asked.

"What's your name?" He asked and recieved nothing but a smirk and an arm cross. "Come on, you're really not gonna tell me?"

"A girl's gotta leave something to the imagination." She winked at him and then disappeared.


End file.
